falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Convention of Nationalism Day 2
The second of the Convention of Nationalism was marked by much celebration including an effigy burning of Imperial Chancellor Brant. Today’s speakers included, Roman von Ungern-Sternberg who spoke on the Military and security for the Empire. Two guest speakers also appeared, Solomon Industries CEO, Theo Solomon and the State Chancellor of Reellam, Dr. Oscar Salazar. Military and Security Thank you for coming for our second day of the Convention of Nationalism. We already had two great men speak on our policies for foreign affairs and internal affairs. These policies are what will help make our Empire the greatest nation on Earth. I will not lie it will be an uphill battle on bring nationalism back to its rightful place, the Imperial Chancellery. It may take a few elections just as our old FNP predecessor did. Once we return there our Empire will become unstoppable. The military of our Empire must not be ignored or weakened just as that fool Brant wants to do. Our Empire’s military is fresh from its war with the Islamic Leagues and the Red Federation and he wants to downgrade the budget at a critical time. The budget of the military must never be cut. It is the standing force between real freedom or a communist or Islamic regime. Although I do believe Brant wants to secretly install a communist regime and remove our Emperor and change our way of life. Under New Falleentium Order leadership we will support any spending for the military. Anything that will give us an advantage over our enemies the NFO will support it. The NFO will support supplying our troops with new weapons such as assault rifles, which will become the standard infantryman’s weapon on the battlefield. We already have two assault rifles that our forces use, the Solomon Assault Rifle and the Straitian Sturmgewehr. Both these weapons are the first of their kind we must take advantage of them before our enemies start using them. The future of the infantryman is here and yet our Imperial Chancellor wants to cut the military’s budget. The war against the communist dogs saw them use an atomic weapon. In response our socialist sympathizer Imperial Chancellor did next nothing on announcing a response to this new weapon. NFO will prioritize development of a large atomic arsenal so the communists do not get any funny ideas of using another one if and when we go to war them once more. Our atomic arsenal must have at least five hundred atomic weapons as insurance. If the Red Federation dares raise their fists against their betters we will respond with force with of a thousand suns. They will submit or be annihilated. The defense of the homeland is just as important as our offensive capabilities. The NFO supports a vast expansion of the National Guards and the Imperial Coast Guard. The National Guards must be prepared for an invasion of the mainland should such a thing occur. They must be prepared well equipped with modern technology. The NFO supports tripling the number of recruits allowed in the National Guard. The expansion is our Coast Guard is paramount. We wish to expand the on the Imperial Coast Guard Missions Act of 550AER. The Coast Guard can also serve as counter-espionage unit and as well work with our police force around the Empire. Just as our military must be equipped with more modern military technology including new firearms and training to keep with our ever evolving world. I want to thank once again for coming so now please welcome the CEO of Solomon Industries and former Imperial Chancellery candidate, Theo Solomon. Theo Solomon Thank you, it feels good to be in front of a large crowd again. Even though my time in politics was short lived and forgetful, Erwin wanted me to speak tonight, so here I am. This Empire that we love and hold so dear is still under threat despite the end of the war the Red Federation. Currently the Imperial Chancellor has failed us as a people and as failed as a leader. He failed in punishing the Red Federation for as long they continue to exist it be a remainder of failed wartime legacy. We had a chance on destroying instead he allows to them continue their miserable existence. The only good thing to come out of this is that now is a perfect time a real revolution in Red Federation. Should one occur, Solomon Industries will happily donate to the revolution, should it come. We must all fight Brant’s plans for this nation they are communistic and dangerous. His socialist agenda will put this Empire in massive debt. As a business man I support the deregulation of the industries as that in turn will lead to more jobs. They call all of you dangerous, violent, and above all anti-democratic. That is an outright lie started by the socialist controlled government. All I see are brave men and women standing up for what they believe in. Something to support something to be proud of. Thank you for allowing me to speak and remember we must this now or our children and grandchildren will suffer. Now I do believe that the state chancellor from Reellam is next so please welcome, Dr. Oscar Salazar. Reellam State Chancellor, Dr. Oscar Salazar It is wonderful to be in front of a loud and enthusiastic crowd. Now, unlike everyone that spoke and will speak, I requested to be here tonight. As many of you know I run a very capitalist and libertarian state and people are unlike anything else found in the Empire. A sense of pride and real freedom run wild in Reellam unlike anywhere else. The freedom of libertarianism has allowed businesses both big and small to grow quickly and prosper. Unemployment is at 1% in Reelllam and the number of homeless is the lowest in the nation standing at just 0.5%. The people of Reellam pride themselves on freedom and the individual, unlike our Imperial Chancellor. All that Brant and the other socialist morons will install more regulation, stunt business growth, and impose dangerous gun control laws. Regulation of businesses will lead to businesses leaving the Empire and when they leave they take the jobs with them. Brant wants the government to control buisnesses and how they operate. Another term of Brant will lead to a recession or worse a depression and businesses will want to leave. Through the difficult times the gun industry as remained afloat. Reellam's gun laws are the laxest in the nation and that greatly helped Reellam develope a culture all its own. I fear Brant will want to take guns away from the people. I can say with certainity Reellam will not stand idly by and watch that happen. Our isolationist ways and support of the individual are what will help Reellam and the rest Empire in fighting years of socialism should Brant stay in power. I know many of you disagree with me but isolationist libertarianism will be key in fighting Brant's policies. I am not voting for the NFO because I agree with them but because Brant and the socialist morons are dangerous and must far away from Corintrinn as soon an possible. Between you and me I am voting for them so I can help stick it to not just Brant but also those Cartrians who stick their nose in my state's affairs. This election vote for Erwin Bonhart and the New Falleentium Order so our Empire can be saved from socialism. Category:The Imperial Constitution